Delicate
by TwinkleRose
Summary: What happens when Gwen's anodite side starts to take over and Kevin's delicate girl becomes more delicate. Gwevin Story!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1-Beginning with a Headache

* * *

**GWEN'S POV**

'He is so amazing' I thought as I spent another afternoon watching Kevin work on his car. I was sitting in his garage on the seat where I had been sitting for six hours and counting as Kevin work on the undercarriage. I had begun to develop a headache.

A loud voice suddenly pulled me away from my thoughts. "Hey! Who wants Smoothies!?"

"Hi Ben, thanks," I said taking the smoothie from my cousin.

"Gwen you look a little pale," Ben then turned to Kevin, "you should really let Gwen out to get some sunshine, Kevin." Ben said teasing Kevin.

"Ha ha Tennyson, now you and your unusual smoothies can get out of my garage!" Kevin yelled as he slid out from under his car.

"Fine no smoothie for you!"

"Well to bad for me!" They were standing face to face yelling now, so I decided to intervene.

"Guys! Settle down!" Ben and Kevin took no notice of me and kept yelling at each other. "Guys!"

"Tennyson!" Kevin yelled at Ben. I was starting to get light headed and the guys yelling wasn't helping.

"Kevin! Ben!" I got up from my seat and began walking over to the arguing teens. "Guys would you be qu…" I began to shake and my head killed and my vision became blurred then I collapsed onto the floor.

"Gwen? Gwen!" I heard Kevin yelling at me so I opened my eyes and found myself in Kevin's lap on the garage floor.

"My head kills," I said as I sat up a bit with Kevin's arms still wrapped around me. Kevin had a very worried look on his face. "Ugh," I groaned and clutched my head and squeezed my eyes shut. When most of the pain had past I asked "What happened?"

"We were hoping you could tell us. Me and Kevin were yelling and you got up then collapsed." Ben recapped as it began to come flooding back to me. "Have you been feeling alright?"

"Yeah I just felt a little light headed," I replied, which was kind of a lie but looking at Kevin's still worried face I just couldn't tell them I had been suffer from a major headache for most of the day.

"Not so fast," Ben said as I tried to get up.

"Ben, I'm fine," I lied again as I tried again to stand up this time with Kevin's help. Back on my feet, I was feeling really dizzy and began to sway.

"Whoa easy there," Kevin said as him gripped my arm and tightened his hold on my waist.

Then the radio that had been softly playing music in the background caught our attention with a news update. "Two aliens have emerged from a pod that landed in town two days ago. The City Council has called in the police to hold back the aliens but so far all temps are failing." Everyone looked at each other.

"You should get Gwen home to rest, and I will go after the aliens there is only two," Ben said to Kevin.

"No I 'm fine!" I kind of almost shrieked.

Kevin spoke up "No Gwen," he placed his hand on my cheek "you need to rest and like Ben said there is only two aliens he can handle it and he needs back up he can call me."

"But…."

Kevin cut me off, "Nah, two to one majority wins." I hate it when they both team up on me.

"Fine." I mumbled as I crossed my arms. I walked over to Kevin's car and sat in the passenger side. Kevin followed me and Ben got in his car and the two cars took off in different directions.

I sat leaning against the car door and staring out the window. At a set of traffic lights Kevin looked over to me and saw me deep in through. "I know you like to be included in fights but I care more about your health," Kevin said as he slide his arm around my waist pulled me closer to him. He nuzzled into my neck and began planting kisses on my skin. I giggled but the giggle set off something and my head instantly felt like I had just received a bullet to the brain. I bit my lip trying not to show any signs of pain but Kevin was too busy kissing my neck up and down to notice.

_Beep! Beep!Beep!_

Car horns behind us sounded off as we realised the red light had changed to green. Kevin instantly unwrapped his arm from around my waist and began driving again.

At my house I turned the football on for Kevin. "I'll just go upstairs and have a little sleep," I said to Kevin.

"Ok Gwen sleep tight," He gave hug and a kiss on the head, "I'll be here when you wake up." I smiled and he smiled back at me.

Up in my room I walked past a mirror I realised Ben wasn't kidding when he said, earlier, that I was pale. I was almost white. Pushing that aside, I laid down on my bed hoping a bit of sleep would ease my headache that was growing again. As I was drifting off to sleep I thought about the handsome man sitting down in my living room and how safe I felt just being near him…..

When I woke up it was 9:30pm. I had slept for about five hours. My headache had died a bit but I was still feeling little light headed but I wanted to go see if Kevin was still on my lounge like he promised. So I climbed of my bed and slowly opened the door trying to be quiet because I knew Mum and Dad would be asleep. I reached the top of the stairs and from there I could see Kevin and Ben asleep on the lounge. Ben must have beaten the aliens and come to join Kevin. Suddenly my head throbbed and my vision when blurry just like at Kevin's Garage. I began to sway and before I could stop myself I fell down the stairs.

_Bang! Bang! Bang! Bang! Bang!_

I reach the bottom of the stairs and everything went black….


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2-Hospitals and Doctors

* * *

**GWEN'S POV**

The darkness departed as I fluttered my eyelids open. I was laying on a bed in a white room. I had a short white nightgown on. Things beeped around me. I found a drip in my right arm and once again my head was killing me. I let out a few groans as I sat up a bit to get a better look at my surrounds. There were benches covered in medicine, needles, a stethoscope and other this you would see a doctor use. I was in a hospital! I think.

My head began to hurt more as I tried to remember what happened. The stairs…..and I fell…. I groaned and held my head as I remember the pain I had been in before I blacked out.

'Kevin' I thought as the pain slacked off a bit. I looked around the room. I saw my phone that must have been taken for from my clothes and placed on a table across the room. I knew I couldn't go too far with that in so I took a deep breath and bit my lip and quickly pulled the drip out of me. It hurt really badly but I just grabbed my arm and sank my teeth into lip.

After another minute of pushing the pain down I got up from the bed. My legs were a bit shaky so I just took my time and used benches to hold me up. Just as I was about to reach my phone the door flew open. 'Oh no! Busted!' I thought.

"Gwen!" the man yelled at me in a familiar voice.

I turned to the door and saw Kevin standing in the door way. "Kevin!" I screamed and ran to him not caring how wonky my legs were. My face collided with his chest and I wrapped my arms around him. Kevin wrapped his strong arms around my waist and pulled my even closer and laid his head on mine. We just stood in the door way taking each other in. I loved the smell of motor grease Kevin always smelled of.

After a few minutes Kevin spoke, "Gwen I was so worried! Me and Ben woke up to a loud banging noise and found you lying at the bottom of the stairs! How are you feeling?"

"Fine," I lied. I was starting to make a habit of this, "how long was I out?"

"About two days. Now you shouldn't be up I will go and get the doctors and you lie down," He said scooping me up in his arms and carrying me back to the bed. He set my down and left the room to look for a doctor.

He came back with a tall skinny man. Kevin sat down on the bed with me and wrapped one of his arms around my shoulders. The tall skinny man grabbed a clipboard and examined it before turning to use.

"You are very lucky Miss Tennyson, for so strange reason you only received a few bruises from you incident."

"What about her collapsing, was anything found that could have caused that?" Kevin asked pulling me even closer to him.

"No possible causes where found, and Miss Tennyson is free to go home." the man said very bluntly before putting the clip board down and exiting the room closing the door behind himself.

I had a look at my small injury from my drip fiasco then realised if Kevin sees it he would freak out. So I hid my injury. Luckily Kevin had been deep in thought.

I laid my head on his shoulder in an effort to get his attention. I had succeeded. Kevin turned his head in my direction and smirked causing me to smile. I reached my head up and pressed my lips against his. Kevin started tracing my jaw line with kisses. I giggled as his soft lips came in contact with my skin. Then suddenly he stopped and started at me a concerned look cross his face.

Finally he spoke. "What if your collapsing is anodite related?"

"Kevin…." I said staring into his beautiful obsidian eyes, "I am fine."

"No you're not, Gwen." He said really sternly. "You have collapsed twice now and yanked a drip from your arm!" Kevin grabbed my tucked away arm and held it out in front of me to help his point. "Just let me take you to see a plumber doctor.

"Fine," I mumbled pulling my arm from his grip. He smirked at me, entertained by my attitude, and kissed my forehead.

At plumber doctors', the Doctor asked Kevin wait in the hall and got me to do a number of physical tests. After the tests he sent me out to wait with Kevin who had called Ben and got him to come wait with him.

"How was it?" Ben inquired.

"Okay, I have to wait out he while he examines my results.

"I wonder if this place sells smoothies," Ben said out of nowhere.

"Why don't you go and find out," Kevin responded in a tone that was evident he was trying to get rid of Ben.

"Kay," Ben said totally oblivious to Kevin's intention and with that he scampered off.

"It's just you and me now….." Kevin said with a mischievous look in his eye. He leaned in to kiss me….

"Miss Tennyson, please come in," The Doctor had exited his office to bring me in. I got up and walked over to the door. Before entering I turned back to Kevin who had a disappointed expression on his face. I blew him a little kiss then waved flirtatiously.

In the Doctor's office we sat down. "Miss Tennyson, you are a very powerful anodite," he begun "and it would seem that your anodite part is starting to get restless causing great stress on your human side or in other words your anodite part is fighting to take over."

I gasped then sat back and thought for a minute. I thought about Kevin and how worried he would be. My thinking was interrupted by the Doctor speaking again. "We can give you medication to help ease some of the pain and exercises using your powers can help."

"Okay, just please Doctor don't tell Kevin or Ben just say it was nothing caused by being tired or something." I pleaded.

"As you wish, Miss Tennyson," the Doctor agreed and gave me a bottle of pills and a list of exercises. The Doctor then went out to speak to Kevin and a Ben who had resurfaced with a smoothie but before the Doctor left he warned me not to use spells that used a large amount of energy. While the Doctor spoke to Ben and Kevin I put the bottle of pills and a list of exercises in my pocket then went to join them.

While we were travelling home Ben was going on about smoothies. "That smoothie was good but it isn't as awesome as the Mr Smoothie smoothies."

"Are you sure you're okay Gwen?" Kevin asked ignoring Ben's smoothie rant.

"Don't worry Kevin," I answered.

"But…." Kevin was interrupted by report on the Earth Plumbers Channel.

"Charmcaster located in south Bellwood," The voice reported. Kevin groaned and headed for Charmcaster's coordinates.

The Rustbucket 3 touched down in the middle of the street. Charmcaster was one block away and hovering in the air while her rock creatures ran around terrorising the street below. Kevin, Ben and I ran off the ship ben turned into Big Chill and Kevin absorbed the road. I drew mana to my hands. Pain shot threw my skull and my eyes when pink then faded back to normal then flashed again and I lost control of the mana in my hands. 'Not again!' I thought as I fell to the ground….


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3-Two Little Words

* * *

**KEVIN'S POV**

I ran straight towards Charmcaster's big rock goons with a healthy coat of bitumen on or at least healthy for an Osmosian. I launched myself into the air.

"WOOOOOHHHHHOO!" I yelled. Mid-flight, I lifted my arms and smash them through two of the rock goons' heads and landed on one's back. I wrapped my arms around the rock goon's head and smooshed it into dust. It was like Christmas for me. Suddenly and arm lashed out at me from behind jump and turned around to face my opponent. He was flapping his arms trying to get a hold of me but I was always just out of reach. Then out of nowhere an arm threw me across the battle field and over my tricked out jet.

"Boy that hurt," I moaned rubbing my head I reached out and absorbed a steel telegraph poll. As I began to wonder back over to the fight something caught my eye. "Gwen!" It looked like she had collapsed again before even making it more than two steps of jet. And to make matters worst Chamcaster was making her way over towards Gwen.

"Well, Gwenny, Gwenny, Gwenny" She tutted, "you don't look too good."Charmcaster was hoving over the top of Gwen now. "This won't help!" she cackled as she got ready to fire at the anodite. Thinking fast I whipped out a pink charm and clenched it tightly in my hand, careful not to break it. Then I threw myself between Gwen and Charmcaster blocking Charmcaster's fire.

"Kevin," Gwen mumbled finally catching up on what was going on.

"What!?" Charmcaster shrieked wildly when her blast just bounce off of me.

"You gave it to me so Gwen's magic couldn't harm me so I figured that it would work on your magic too," A smirk formed on my face as I watched the angry sorceress throw everything she had at me.

"You kept it?" Gwen asked bewildered.

"I thought it might come in handy if we ever got in a tight spot with her," I said helping my beautiful anodite girlfriend to her feet.

"Are you okay?" I asked ignoring Chamcaster who was still blasting at me ferociously and was only angered more my us ignoring her.

"Yep, you ready to wrap this up?" Gwen asked steading herself.

"Go for it!"

"Octarium sublimium," Gwen chanted drawing energy to her hands and her eyes glowed a firey pink and loved it when she did that it was really attractive on her. Next she fired at Charmcaster who was chucking a tanty and never saw the magenta blast coming her way. Gwen knocked Charmcaster clear out of the sky. As she plummeted to the ground Gwen opened a dimensional vortex beneath the tiny figure, free falling in front of us. "Done," a tired Gwen panted as the figure disappeared into the dimensional vortex. Gwen rocked a bit then fell over but I put my arm out and caught her waist then pulled her weary, slim body towards mine.

"Got ya," I whispered to her. She rested her head onto my shoulder and I looked around to find Ben playing with the remains of the rock creatures smashed body parts. I whistled signalling him that we were ready to go home.

"Are you guys finished playing mushy, first?" He questioned as he resentfully walked towards us.

* * *

**AUTHOR'S POV**

Kevin had already dropped Ben off at his house and was dropping Gwen off at her house. He could see she was thinking about something. After a few more minutes of pondering what she was thinking about he decided to just simply ask. "Hey, Gwen what are you thinking about?"

"Nothing." She said very bluntly.

"Sure. Now tell me the truth."

"Nothing," she said again as Kevin landed the giant jet in Gwen's street. Before Kevin could ask Gwen again she said:

"Bye see you tomorrow," and gave him a small smile.

"I'll walk you to your door just to make sure you get there safely and don't drop in the middle of your front yard," he said in a bit of a concerned tone while getting out of his seat. Gwen smiled again.

When they reached the door Gwen leaned against the door and Kevin could see she was thinking about something again.

"Come on Gwen I can see something is bugging you, just tell me," he pleaded.

"Fine, come in and I'll tell you." The two teens walked into the living room and sat on the lounge next to each other. "Well…." Gwen hesitated, "Why did you keep that charm that Charmcaster gave you?"

Kevin chuckled then looked down to see his girlfriend's dead serious face. "Gwen… it was just in case we ever need help in the Charmcaster department."

"Ok if you say so, I was just wondering, you can do what….." Gwen's sentence was cut short by Kevin's lips crashing into hers. Gwen bathed in the feel of Kevin's lips against hers then realised what he was trying to-do. THROW HER OFF TRACK. She pushed away slightly. "….K-Kevin you should…" Again she was thrown off track by Kevin's lips colliding with hers. "…K-K-Kevin….." her kissed her again and again. The third time she tried to pulling away did it. He scooped her up in his arms and carried her up the stairs and into her room. Kevin broke their kiss, that he had managed to hold with her all the way up the stairs, by dumping the girl onto her bed. She quickly began to crawl off the other side of her bed not wanting to give up her conversation just yet.

"Ke-IVN!" she squealed as she felt his hands grasp her waist and pull her back to him. He laid the anodite down on her back and hopped on top of her and pinned her arms above her head. He resumed kissing her. He knew it would throw her concentration off and he was right. Finally she kissed back passionately and Kevin released her arms and started running his hands up and down her sides. Gwen wrapped her arms around his neck and tangled his hair in her fingers.

Kevin started tracing her jaw with kissing and Gwen moaned slightly. He pulled her closer to him and she traced his muscles with her dainty fingers. He leads his lips her neck and starts plant kisses up and down her neck and she moves her head so he has better access to her neck. Gwen giggles at sensation of Kevin's warm lips on her neck and Kevin pulls her petite figure towards him.

Kevin stops his kissing and lowers Gwen back down onto the bed and rests his forehead against hers. After a few minutes of staring lovingly into each other's eyes, Kevin breaks the silence. "You know you're the most precious thing in my life?" he tells her more than asks her. Gwen blushes and Kevin tightens his grip around her waist. "Out on the battlefield I worry about you so much even though I know how capable you are of taking care of yourself. Your so… delicate…"

"I love you" Gwen whispers.

"I love you too" Kevin replies than sinks his lips into hers once more. When he pulls away he opens his eyes to a lifeless figure. "GWEN! GWEN? GWEN!" he yells shaking her small frame. No response. He sees she is barely breathing. Kevin looks for his phone, 'Dang it! It's in the car' he thinks to himself when he can't find it. So he carefully moves Gwen's body and pulls her phone out of her pocket.

The finds Ben's number. "Brrrrrrr Brrrrrrrrrrrr…. Hi Gwen what's up?"

"Ben quick! It's an emergency …."


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4 - Help!**

* * *

"Kevin? What are you doing with Gwen's phone" Ben asked curious after his best friend had called him using his cousins mobile.

"No time! Get over here! Gwen's no breathing!" Kevin yelled worriedly over the phone as he held a lifeless body of his girlfriend who had now discontinued breathing all together in his arms.

"Ok where are you?" Ben asked has he held the phone between his should and his ear and had his hand hovering over the omnitix ready to change into Jetray as soon as he knew where he was going.

"Gwen's room." Kevin said holding back tears as he began shaking the anodite's body again.

"Good, I'll be there in two minutes," Ben said them he processed what his friend had just said and a bewildered look came to his face. "Wait! What were you doing in Gwen's room anyway?" Ben asked forgetting the urgency of the situation.

"Tennyson!"

"Right! Going!" Ben put down the phone and slapped his hand on the omnitix then sped over to Gwen's house.

Kevin was sitting beside Gwen's bed trying anything to get the anodite to breathe again. There was a tap at the window as Jetray begged for entrance. Kevin laid the red headed girl down and ran oer to the window and opened it for Jetray. Jetray zoomed into the room and transformed back into Ben then rushed to Gwen's side. Kevin joined him. "CPR and stuff but nothing is working!" Kevin said frantically.

"CPR won't work on her she's an anodite, Stupid" Ben scolded trying to think of a away to bring his cousin breathing back.

"What about a spell?" Kevin asked as he walked over to the bookshelf that held all of Gwen's spell books.

"Do you know how to cast a spell?" Ben asked not expecting the answer to be yes and he was right.

"N-No….." Kevin said sheepishly.

"If only we could contact Grandmother Verdona!" Ben said exasperated. He sat on the end of Gwen's bed. "I don't get it the Plumber doctor said there was nothing wrong with her. So why is she not breathing?"

"If I knew do you think I would be freaking out this much?" Kevin shrieked almost ripping his hair out. She looked so peaceful if only she was breathing he could really enjoy it. "Argh!" Kevin groaned, everything we could do to help we can't without Gwen!"

"Ok let's think about this," Ben said trying to calm his friend down.

"What is there to think about?! Gwen isn't breathing! End of Story!" Kevin yelled back at Ben.

"I mean how did Gwen get like this? What were you doing before Gwen fainted?" Ben asked trying to understand how this happened. Kevin automatically went bright red.

"…Um…" Kevin stuttered.

"Um, what?" Ben said when he didn't receive a good answer.

"We were kind of… um….. making out….." Kevin said embarrassedly.

"You were making out!" Ben repeated.

"Kind…of…." Kevin answered. "Let's just save Gwen! Ok?" Kevin said pushing the make out matter aside.

"We have a non-breathing anodite, how do we get her to breath. Presuming she is still alive."

"Don't say that Tennyson!" Kevin growled then walked over to Gwen and put his head to her chest. "Her heart is still beating." Kevin said relieved.

"But possibly not for much longer," Kevin glared at Ben and Ben simply said, "I know Kevin!," then Ben put on his best tough guy act and voice and imitated Kevin. "Rrrr Tennyson don't say that, I love her! Rrrrrrr." Kevin glared again and Ben's voice returned to normal for him to say, "What you were thinking it."

Kevin couldn't believe this! Gwen was dying beside them and Ben wanted to do terrible imitations of him. Well Kevin wasn't giving up and neither was Ben he was just easily side tracked.

Suddenly a thought graced Kevin's mind. "WATER!" He yelled and Ben gave him a puzzled look.

"You think we should give her something to drink?" Ben asked bamboozled by what his friend had just said.

"No! We chuck water on her it's the only anodite friendly way I know." Ben gave him another puzzled look like 'that was your big idea!' but before that thought could slide out Kevin said with a hint of a smirk. "You got a better idea?"

So Ben went and got a glass of water then when back upstairs to find a Kevin with and ear to the chest of his cousin. "Her heart is slowing down! We have to do this fast!"

"Ok here goes nothing! I am sorry Gwen but for the record this was not my idea…"

"Just do it Tennyson!" Kevin yelled and Ben threw to water down on to Gwen's face. As it hit a massive blast of manner was released and slammed everything into the walls including ben and Kevin. As the blast ceased Ben and Kevin dropped to the floor and a worn out anodite jolted to life. Kevin rubbed his head then looked up to see a dazed and confused Gwen sitting on the bed.

"Gwen!" Kevin yelled as he jumped up from his place on the floor and ran up to the red haired girl and gave her the biggest hug.

"Kevin? What happened?" Gwen said laying her head down onto Kevin's shoulder and Kevin tightened his grip around the girl.

"Can we explain at Mr Smoothie, I am thirsty as!" Ben complained.

At Mr Smoothie Kevin, Ben and Gwen sat outside. "So what do you remember happening last?" Ben queried to check how out of it Gwen was and also for his own enjoyment of getting to see his cousin's face go red.

"Last I remember me and Kevin…." Gwen stopped when she realised what she was going to say and Ben got what he was looking for. Gwen's face went bright red.

"Are we ready to go home?" Kevin asked changing the subject.

"Ok…." Ben groaned as he followed Kevin into the car. Gwen was just about at the car when a familiar pain surged through her head and her eyes glowed bright pink. Kevin and Ben watch as the girl clutched her head and dropped down into a squatting position still clutching her head then fell onto the ground and took the appearance she had been holding for the last hour or so, lifeless and limp.

"Not again Ben moaned climbing out of the car behind Kevin. Kevin when to pick up the red head who was sprawled out on the car park parking lot but before he could her eyes flashed open glowing pinker than the boys had ever seen them and the girl stood up.

"Gwen?" Kevin said worriedly.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5-Sweet Torture**

* * *

Gwen did not even acknowledge the boys who were standing in front of her with startled faces. Her face was free of all expression. Kevin stepped forward and reached out to touch his girlfriend but she lunged out and grabbed his arm. Kevin's arm began to burn under the anodite's grip.

"OWWWWWWW!" Kevin shrieked pulling out of Gwen's grip. "She's hot!"

"Kevin! Now is not the time to hit on my cousin!" Ben replies in a very fake tone.

"Ha Ha, Tennyson. You know what I mean," Kevin said in a mocking tone as he grasped his arm rubbing it.

"what are we going to do with her?" Ben asked but as if Gwen had heard the anodite released a massive energy wave sending Kevin's Car flying into a nearby building followed by shocked-senseless Kevin and Ben.

The two teenagers moaned and groaned as the pried themselves from the wall.

"MY CAR!" Kevin cried out as he stared at his car that was still smashed against the wall, undercarriage showing.

"Kevin, more important things to worry about!" Ben yelled and the raven-haired boy turned to see his girlfriend standing in the same stiff position, unfazed and untouched.

"Do you want to touch her or do I?" Ben asked the other boy who was moving to stand next to him.

"Umm….."

"Oh come on! This is the first time you don't want to touch her!" Ben teased. Kevin was going to respond but his girlfriend caught his attention.

"She's…Um…She's….." Kevin just couldn't get it out, "is…..Um…..going….Anodite!" He finally spat out. The two boys watched in awe as the anodite revealed her true form. "Gwen!" Kevin ran forward till he was merely 3 centimetres away from the pink body. "What am I suppose to-do now?" Kevin inquires facing the body of his girlfriend but talking to the boy standing behind him.

"Ummmm…You could…. Oh no…wait!... No, Nope….I don't know in all the movies a kiss works," The boy said working his tiny smoothie-lovin' brain to the limit.

"KIDS movies!" The angered boy said without moving any more than his lips.

"Well, I was the best I've got!" the brown-haired boy replies realising he was just giving a Bad Boy an open pass to kiss his cousin. Had he forgot what happened last time he kissed her? She fainted and almost died from lack of breathing!

But it was too late Kevin already had placed his lips on his cousin. And she kissed back! The anodite was returning to human and bringing her arms up and around to his neck. After a few minutes Kevin pull back realising it had worked.

"Gwen!" He picked up the girl and span her around before placing her back on the ground. She was back to normal! "What happened?"

The girl in his arms seemed to think about it for a minute, almost fretting.

"Um.. Nothing…" He wouldn't take that anymore!

"Gwen! Tell me! Or so help me!" The girl thought but stood her ground. Fine! He would force it out of her! "Ben! I am borrowing your cousin!" Kevin said as her threw the girl over his shoulder.

"Kay! See you guys later," Ben say turning to walk in Mr Smoothie's.

"Kevin!" The girl called struggling on her boyfriend's shoulder and hating to think of what he was going to do with her.

Kevin walked all the way to his house with the anodite fighting her position in this situation. Kevin stopped before entering the house.

"So Gwen are you going to tell me what is happening or am I taking you inside?" Kevin asked.

"Kevin, I am fine and I have to get home!" The red-head complains. Without another word Kevin walks inside and shuts the door. He walks down a hall and into his room. He shuts his bedroom door and absorbs the door knob then crushes it rendering it unopen-able.

He places the girl on his bed and walks over to his drawers. The girls jumps off the bed and rushes to the door and fiddles with it but soon finds she can't open it. Kevin walks over to Gwen who is desperately trying to escape his clutches because she knows if he wants something he will get it.

"Gwenny, don't…" Kevin pulls her from the door and pushes up against the wall. Kevin crashes his lips against Gwen's and kisses her ferociously. While he is kisses Gwen senseless he ties her hands above her head. He then whisks her up then chucks her back onto his bed.

Securing her arms above her head so she can't use them Kevin then nibbles on her ear. "Tell me," He coos in her ear.

"N…..no," Gwen replies starting to lose herself in his kisses. And with that answer Kevin sits on her waist and bites, licks and kisses her neck. He places his hands on her breasts and she moans. He is close to winning.

His lips migrate to hers. He kisses her a few times then bite her bottom lip. Kevin pulls away a few millimetres, Gwen's lip in tow. The skin stretches a little then slips from his mouth. Kevin's face is mere millimetres from hers.

Slowly Kevin whispers, "I'm not continuing until up come clean. TELL ME!" Gwen wants him to continue so badly. This is what she was worried about once he got her going she would tell him anything for him to continue.

"Fine."


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6-Coming Clean**

* * *

Gwen's POV

"So what's going on?" Kevin asks climbing off me.

"I'll tell you as soon as you free my arms," I say trying to push my luck. Kevin sighs then pulls out his pocket knife from his back pocket and slides out the blade.

He brings the knife to my hands and careful avoiding my hand cuts the rope and I bring my wrists down and rub them.

"Sorry," he says noticing that he may have been a little rough but I don't care because I know he was just rough because he wanted to know. I smile at him reassuring him that I am alright and the rope burn was merely caused by my own struggling.

"Now, out with it," He hurries. He brings his hands to behind my back and pulls me into his arms and I lay me head on his chest.

"Well you know when you took me to that Plumber's Doctor?" I ask and Kevin nods his head showing that he way following me and knew what I was going on about. "I kinda got him to tell you that I was fine because I didn't want to worry you….." I trailed off and thought about how I would tell Kevin what was wrong. "My anodite side is starting to get restless fighting to take over my human side." I say slowly trying to recall the Doctor's words exactly.

Kevin's grip on me tightens. "Why didn't you tell me?" Kevin asked sounding VERY concerned and worried.

"Because I didn't want you to worry…." I say trying to calm my distraught boyfriend.

"And I let you continue to fight…" Kevin says to himself obviously not listening to me when I said I didn't want him to worry.

"It's not your fault, Kevin….." I start but I am cut off by my agitated at himself, boyfriend.

"Yeah, Gwen, it's I should have got the truth from the doctor," Kevin said releasing me from his grip and getting up to pace around his room and run his fingers through his hair as he mentally beat himself up. "I knew something sounded fishy, I knew it! But I just let it go!"

Kevin reached to wall on the side of his room and bashed his fist against it and smashing into it creating a colossal hole.

I started to get up but Kevin turned around and walked back to me and gently but forcefully pushed me back onto bed. "No. Don't get up Gwen."

"Kevin…. I am just a little ill, I am not broken…" I stated to him staring deep into his eyes.

Kevin sits down and strokes my cheek with back of his "I know Gwen but... You know how we were talking the other night about you being….." Kevin stopped for a minute and looked at me like he was scared to continue. I tried to sit up but again I was met by a strong hand pushing me back down. "…..delicate…."


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7 – Walk, Fight, Collapse = Game Over!**

* * *

Gwen's POV

I had spent the day with Kevin and Ben. Kevin had been extremely protective of me since he had found out about my condition. But to be honest today I felt been than I had in a long time, no pain or sickness what so ever.

Today we spent most of the day watching Ben gulp down the most absurd, fowl tasting and smelling, lumpy smoothies. I tell you I was really to puke after the first three.

Now I was walking home. I told the boys I had to go drop some keys off to a friend of mum's who had been away and we had been house sitting. Kevin tried to give me a ride using the 'Your delicate' card again but I said that I really needed the exercise and it wasn't that far away from my house. After about half an hour of arguing he finally agreed to let me walk as long as I kept my mobile on me and called if anything happened.

I had just dropped the keys off and was about three blocks from my house. It is starting to get a little dark but I don't care, I personally love night time because you can see all the pretty shining stars.

I just turned the corner into an alley because it is a short cut home. Yes, I know! A dark alley! At night! You have got to be kidding me! Well, I'm not plus I am an anodite, any thug would be an idiot to try and attack me. See, perfectly safe when you have alien powers.

"Gwen…Out in the streets all alone?" Cooed an evil voice that I knew all too well. Yes, now you may call me an idiot!

"Michael, I suggest you just head home, there is no way you can beat me!" I hiss turning around already getting ready to fight.

"Really Gwen, Really?" He teases. I draw mana to my hands and they light up. Michael fires at my with is dark energy but I easily dodge it.

I go to fire back but can't. NOT NOW! My head pounds with pain and Michael slowly goes out of focus. I fall over and hit the ground hard. My hip instantly burns with a firey pain.

Why now? I ask myself as everything goes black.


End file.
